Black Chain
by bapjuseyo
Summary: ketika Daehyun datang dan memutus rantai hitam yang membelenggu hidup seorang Yoo Youngjae. DAEJAE AKA DAEHYUN YOUNGJAE. BAP FANFICTION


_Dorkyeol proudly present_

 _Black Chain_

DaeJae aka Daehyun Youngjae

Yaoi, boys love.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing –masing, dan Tsent kecuali Daehyun punya saya /digorok.

[!] untuk kalian yang belum cukup umur, jangan dibaca apalagi ditiru.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun terus mengamati gerak –gerik lelaki manis dari luar _cafe. Hazel_ tajam itu terus bergerak mengikuti kemana si manis itu pergi. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari salah satu pelayan _cafe_ berseragam putih tersebut.

Dirinya kini hanya duduk di dalam mobilnya memandang ke arah _cafe_ berdindingkan kaca bening itu sambil menenggak _Frappe_ yang tadi di pesannya di _cafe_ itu pula.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada pelayan _cafe_ itu. Kejadian itu berlangsung beberapa bulan lalu.

 _Daehyun bergegas saat benda bulat pipih yang ia letakan di meja bergetar. Pertanda pesanannya telah siap diambil._

 _"Satu Marocchino atas nama Jung Daehyun."_ _Lelaki bermarga Jung itu seakan terpaku pada manik kecoklatan yang tengah mengulurkan Marocchino yang dipesannya beberapa menit yang lalu itu._

 _"tuan Jung Daehyun?"_

 _Daehyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menerima uluran si manis yang kini tersenyum kecil, "a –ah iya. Terima kasih."_

 _Daehyun melirik sekilas nametag si manis yang kini tengah melayani pelanggan lain._

 _'Yoo Youngjae'_

 _Yah setidaknya Daehyun tahu nama lelaki yang telah membuatnya terpaku seperti orang bodoh._

Pertemuan pertama mereka itu telah membuat Daehyun enggan pergi ke _coffee shop_ lain untuk keperluannya setiap hari –meminum kopi.

Ia lebih memilih datang ke _cafe_ yang berjarak cukup jauh dari _apartement_ nya dibandingkan ke _cafe_ yang lebih dekat. Itu semua hanya karena dia. Pelayan _cafe_ yang telah mencuri hatinya. Yoo Youngjae namanya. Daehyun benar –benar gila karena cinta.

Yah seperti sekarang ini. Saat ini ia tengah berdiam di mobilnya. Menunggu _cafe_ tutup dan mengikuti si manis itu pergi.

Tidak –tidak. Daehyun bukan seorang _stalker._ Ia hanya ingin memastikan 'miliknya' itu pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, lampu _cafe_ telah padam. Lelaki yang ditunggu Daehyun pun keluar. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada rekannya dan berjalan dan berdiri di tepi jalan raya.

Daehyun sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Bermaksud mengikuti lelaki manis –atau mari kita sebut saja Youngjae- yang kini menaiki sebuah taksi yang berhasil diberhentikannya.

Mobilnya bergerak menyusuri jalan gelap yang disinari lampu serta cahaya bulan. Tentu saja mengikuti kemana taksi yang membawa Youngjae itu pergi.

Ia sedikit menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu 'ketara' bahwa ia tengah membuntuti seseorang. Tapi sedetik kemudian kening Daehyun mengernyit ketika taksi di depannya berhenti dan menurunka Youngjae di sebuah –

– _club_ malam?

Ia semakin terkejut ketika si manis itu masuk ke dalam _club_ tersebut. Demi Tuhan apa yang dia lakukan disini?

Dengan cepat ia memarkir mobilnya dan masuk mengikuti Youngjae. Matanya bergerak cepat memperhatikan sekeliling sampai sesosok tubuh mungil yang dicarinya tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

Daehyun menjaga jaraknya cukup jauh saat Youngjae terlihat berbicara dengan lelaki paruh baya. Dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga membuat Daehyun tak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Selang beberapa menit, Youngjae pergi meninggalkan lelaki paruh baya itu. Berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan kamar –kamar di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Kemudian ia masuk ke salah satu kamar itu.

Daehyun semakin penasaran apa yang dilakukan 'miliknya' di tempat seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan mendekati pria paruh baya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"permisi."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menoleh. "kau ingin memesan siapa?"

Daehyun hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Hah? Memesan siapa katanya? Ia memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"apa lelaki tadi ada di dalam _list_?" tanya Daehyun sedikit ragu.

Lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat berfikir sebentar, "ah. _Black chain?_ Ya tentu saja. Kau mau dia?"

Apa dia bilang? _Black chain?_ Apa itu panggilannya disini? Demi Tuhan, perasaannya semakin tak karuan. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan disini.

"tapi dia hanya melakukan _blow job._ Tidak untuk yang lain."

Susunan kata yang dilontarkan pria paruh baya itu sontak membuat Daehyun kembali ke alam sadarnya secara paksa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat –kuat. Menahan amarah yang seharusnya tak menghampirinya.

Ya. Dia bukan siapa –siapa.

Dia hanya lelaki asing yang jatuh cinta kepada lelaki manis bernama Yoo Youngjae. Daehyun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "aku ambil dia. Berapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki bermarga Jung itu berjalan mengelilingi sebuah kamar minimalis dengan tempat tidur ukuran besar beserta kamar mandi mungil di dalamnya.

Disini dia sekarang. Menunggu si manis yang ia cintai datang setelah menyelesaikan 'tugas'nya di kamar lain.

Betul. Daehyun telah ber _deal_ dengan si lelaki paruh baya untuk 'memakai' Youngjae setelah lelaki manis itu melayani satu pelanggan yang memesannya terlebih dahulu.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke ranjang dan duduk di tepinya. Menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk memijat keningnya.

Tak lama, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Tampak seorang lelaki manis masuk dan mengunci pintunya satu kali.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang memesannya, ia membuka mantel bulunya dan menggantungnya pada sebuah gantungan pakaian di daun pintu kamar.

"benar ternyata itu kau." Daehyun bangun dari duduknya dan mendekatkan dirinya selangkah pada Youngjae.

Sontak lelaki manis itu menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya sekaligus terkejut. Ya. Dia terkejut karena ternyata yang memesannya adalah lelaki yang cukup –err sangat tampan.

"apa?" tanya lelaki manis itu.

Daehyun hanya tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya lelaki manis itu untuk yang kedua kali.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yoo Youngjae?"

Rahangnya jatuh. Tidak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya disini selain panggilan andalannya, _black chain._ Ia menelan ludahnya takut –takut.

"b –bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Daehyun semakin mendekat pada Youngjae. Sedangkan lelaki manis itu malah semakin mundur menjauhinya.

"dua ratus ribu won untuk tiap satu kali _blow job?_ " tutur Daehyun sedikit sinis, "segitukah harga primadona _club_ ini?"

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Tak mau menatap lelaki yang kini tepat berdiri di depannya.

Beberapa detik tanpa percakapan. Hanya ada suara musik yang terdengar samar –samar dari luar.

"Yoo Youngjae." Daehyun memecah keheningan yang ada di antara mereka berdua, "semurah itu harga dirimu?"

Youngjae kembali menelan ludahnya. Takut –takut sang lelaki akan menginterogasinya lebih dalam.

Daehyun mengangkat paksa wajah manis itu. Namun lelaki manis itu menepisnya kasar. Ia tak suka disentuh. Sama sekali.

"b –bisakah kau pergi? Aku akan meminta _sajangnim_ mengembalikan uangmu." Youngjae mencengkram bajunya kuat. Berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang siap turun kapan saja. Ya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Youngjae telah pergi jauh –jauh dari lingkungan tempat tinggalnya agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Tapi sekarang, seorang pria asing mengenali bahkan menceramahinya.

Bukan Daehyun namanya kalau ia menyerah tanpa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tipikal seorang Jung Daehyun.

"aku tidak mau." Jawab Daehyun singkat dengan intonasi yang sedikit keras.

Youngjae benar –benar sudah tidak kuat membendung air matanya. Kristal bening itu menetes perlahan membentuk aliran kecil di kedua pipinya.

Melihat si manisnya menangis tanpa suara, Daehyun memejamkan matanya singkat dan kemudian merangkul Youngjae. Membawa dan menyuruhnya duduk di tepi ranjang. Begitu pula dengan dirinya.

"katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan disini." Pinta Daehyun pelan. Mencoba mengatur nada bicaranya setenang mungkin.

Si manis itu diam seribu bahasa. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang sedari tadi di lontarkan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Daehyun mengusap kasar wajahnya frustasi, "kumohon Yoo Youngjae jawab aku."

Youngjae menggeleng pelan namun tangisannya semakin menjadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Antara rasa penyesalan yang besar karena telah membuang jauh –jauh harga dirinya, serta rasa nyaman yang muncul. Ia rindu. Sangat rindu.

Ia rindu perasaan ini. Dimana orang lain peduli padanya. Dimana seseorang memarahinya karena mermperdulikannya.

Sebuah perasaan yang telah hilang pada dirinya selama bertahun –tahun kini ia rasakan kembali. Oleh seorang pria asing yang mengomelinya.

"a –aku-" Youngjae mulai bersuara. Membuat Daehyun refleks menatap wajah manis itu dari samping, " –terpaksa melakukan ini semua."

Kini Daehyun memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan Youngjae mengeluarkan semua permasalahan yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya.

"orang tuaku bercerai. Ayahku memaksaku ikut dengannya sampai aku tahu ia menjualku kesini demi membayar hutang –"

Hati Daehyun semakin teriris mendengar pengakuan memilukan lelaki manis itu. Rasanya ia ingin benar –benar memeluk Youngjae sekarang.

" –dan aku harus bekerja disini sampai penghasilanku setara dengan uang yang dibayarkan _sajangnim_ untuk lelaki brengsek itu."

Keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka berdua. Tak ada percakapan yang terlontar dari kedua pria yang tengah duduk bersebelahan itu.

Mereka berdua hanya menatap lantai kosong. Terlebih Youngjae yang terus mengusap matanya perlahan. Matanya lelah sehabis menangis tadi.

"aku akan membayar semua hutangmu." Daehyun tiba –tiba memecah keheningan.

Rahang Youngjae kembali jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, "t –tapi –"

"dengan syarat kau harus ikut bersamaku." Potong Daehyun cepat. Mengangkat dagu Youngjae perlahan agar ia menutup mulut mungilnya. Membawa kembali lelaki manis itu ke alam sadarnya.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya dan langsung di sambut oleh senyuman hangat dari Daehyun.

"aku mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae."

 _Oh God._ Apa Youngjae tidak salah dengar? Apa katanya? Lelaki tampan ini menyukai seorang seperti dirinya? Ia menggeleng kuat seakan menolak susunan kata yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu.

"t –tapi aku tidak pantas bersamamu –" Youngjae kembali menundukan kepalanya, " –aku hanya orang yang kotor dan tidak mengetahui apa gunanya hidup di dunia."

"tapi aku tidak peduli."

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis di depannya. Menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dan melumatnya perlahan. Mendorong pelan tubuh mungil itu sehingga kini posisi Youngjae berbaring di bawahnya.

Youngjae tidak menolak. Ia malah membuka sedikit belah bibirnya. Memberi akses masuk dan membiarkan benda tanpa tulang itu saling bertautan.

Tangan kanan Daehyun bergerak membuka kancing baju paling atas yang Youngjae kenakan. Namun pergerakannya terpaksa berhenti saat sebuah tangan kecil menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"t- tunggu –" si manis itu bersuara, "apa yang –ahh."

Omongannya terputus saat bibir Daehyun menciumi dan menggigit leher seputih susunya. Meninggalkan beberapa tanda yang ia yakin tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"panggil namaku sayang. Jung Daehyun."

"Dae –nghh" desahan Youngjae semakin menjadi di kala Daehyun semakin gencar meninggalkan _kissmark_ di daerah bahu dan dadanya yang telah terekspos sempurna karena ulah tangan Daehyun.

Youngjae sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhan -sentuhan hangat yang Daehyun berikan padanya. Jangan terkejut. Selama bekerja disini, Youngjae tak pernah sekalipun mengizinkan pelanggannya menyentuh dirinya.

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap lelaki di bawahnya, "ini pertama kali bagiku. Jangan bilang kalau kau juga baru pertama kali?"

Youngjae mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, "tanpa aku bilang kau sudah menjawabnya sendiri." Ia tersenyum manis.

"biarkan aku memutus rantai hitam itu , Jae –a."

.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman keras musik di luar kamar seakan kalah saing oleh desahan yang kini mendominasi ruangan minimalis itu.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya mereka menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka.

"ahh –jung." Youngjae terus menaik turunkan tubuh mungilnya yang kini berada di atas Daehyun yang berbaring di ranjang. Kedua tangan kurusnya ia letakan di perut bergaris Daehyun sebagai tumpuan.

Ini seperti keajaiban bagi Daehyun. Bercinta dengan lelaki manis yang sudah ia incar sejak lama. Melihat Youngjae basah bersimbah keringat di atasnya membuat ia semakin bergairah.

 _Youngjae on top._

Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang ramping Youngjae untuk menahan si manis yang sudah lelah itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Tak puas hanya membiarkan Youngjae yang bergerak, kini Daehyun juga ikut menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang agak cepat. Membuat si manis di atasnya mengerang. Tak kuasa menerima kenikmatan yang Daehyun berikan padanya.

Bunyi tepukan kulit serta erangan yang meluncur dari kedua bibir sejoli itu seakan membentuk sebuah harmonisasi yang menemani mereka berdua di malam itu.

Youngjae tak henti –hentinya meneriakkan nama Daehyun di tiap desahannya yang seakan menjadi melodi terindah yang pernah masuk dan menggetarkan gendang telinga Daehyun.

Daehyun suka itu.

"Daehyunie _i'm cum –ngh –ing."_

" _yeah baby."_

Selaput putih seakan menutupi penglihatan Youngjae di saat ia telah mencapai klimaks entah untuk yang keberapa kali sekaligus merasakan kehangatan Daehyun di dalam dirinya.

Ia terjatuh karena lelah. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun membawa lelaki manis itu berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Jae –a. Terima kasih telah percaya padaku."

Youngjae tak menjawab. Hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon. Ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berbicara sekalipun. Hanya ada suara deru nafas yang masih tidak beraturan.

Daehyun mengecup puncak kepala Youngjae berkali –kali. Semakin mempererat pelukannya seakan tidak boleh ada jarak sedikitpun yang memisahkan mereka.

Daehyun berhasil. Berhasil mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan sekaligus memutuskan rantai hitam yang membelenggu hidup Yoo Youngjae. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan merubah hidup si manis di dekapannya ini menjadi kehidupan yang layak.

Ia bersumpah akan mewarnai tiap sudut kehidupan Yoo Youngjae yang tengah diselimuti kabut hitam. Membawa jauh –jauh Youngjae dari tempat terlarang dan orang –orang jahat di luar sana yang bisa merusak Youngjae kapan saja.

Memikirkan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantik Youngjae saja sudah membuat jantung Daehyun berdebar tak karuan.

"Dae –" ucap si manis itu pelan dengan suaranya yang sudah parau, "darimana semua uang yang nanti akan kau pakai untuk membayar hutangku?"

Youngjae memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia hanya merasa tak enak karena kebaikan hati Daehyun yang rela menghamburkan uangnya demi dirinya.

"aku pemilik salah satu perusahaan di _Seoul."_

Youngjae tersentak. Menjauhkan sedikit jaraknya dengan Daehyun untuk menatap langsung wajah tampan Daehyun, "jangan bilang kau si Jung yang baru –baru ini sering ada di televisi dan majalah bisnis?"

"kau sudah tahu." Ia tersenyum kecil yang membuat Youngjae semakin terkejut.

Daehyun malah tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah kaget yang menurutnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia mengecup bibir lelaki manis itu dengan cepat.

"jangan pikirkan soal itu. Pikirkan saja baju yang akan kau pakai besok karena aku akan melamarmu."

"a –apa?!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The end._

Selesai tanggal pukul 01:31 waktu indonesia barat mepet seoul dikit.

HAI KALIAN SEMUA HEHEHEHE. Ff ini dibuat dalam waktu lima jam sambil ngaso –ngaso dikit jadi mungkin banyak kekurangannya. Alurnya kecepetan, naenanya kurang banyak wkwwkwk

Akutu sebenernya pgn bikin Youngjaenya _bad_ terus Daehyunnya baik gt tapi ujung2nya aku ngga kuat wkwkwk

Belakangan ini di ffn kenapa ff daejae pada angst semua yaa hadeeh aku ga tega bacanya. Maka terciptalah ff ini untuk meramaikan ff daejae di ranah per –ff –an lahanjay.

Nextnya ada project ff jonglo dan yoonmin yang udah setengah jadi yuhuu~

Oke last but not least,

Reviews? Aku pun juga butuh motivasi serta dukungan kalian untuk tetep nulis hehehe

 _With love, dorkyeol_


End file.
